bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CosmicSkyy/Continuing Bubblemint's/bubblesplosion's Story: The Fall Of The Great Ones
just wanted to do this lol Spirit Bear had no concern for Love Bear. no concern at all. And Spirit Bear kept killing people. Spirit Bear kept going, and going, and going, and going. Until she stopped. In the middle of nowhere That's right. She stopped. She looked up at the mountain and stared. and stared, and stared, and stared. Until finally, she dozed off. Love Bear woke up in a field of Sunflowers. She looked around, but nothing seemed familiar to her, But Spirit Bear. Fast forward 2 Years. Love Bear is now Mother Bear. Yes, She had Cubs. And She was very ill. very, very ''ill. So ill that she could not take care of them any longer. So she sent them off to a camp. Little did she know. Fast forward 3 days. Mother Bear is still very, ''very ill. Even worse than last time. and She is traumatized. All 4 of her cubs were kidnapped, experimented on and killed by an evil Bear named "Doctor Bear" She hated that bear with all of her heart. Even more than Spirit Bear. 8 Days Later Mother Bear decides that she wants to make other people of all ages happy. She called over a Developer named Onett who would release updates, which Mother Bear kept underground in her secret facility. She called over a lot of other bears. Names include: (note that she sent all of this to Onett so he could develop and create the ideas) *Black Bear *Brown Bear *Panda Bear *Polar Bear *Science Bear (Doctor Bear's Little brother) *Bee Bear (Decided to keep this one for Onett to release on Christmas.) *Sun Bear (Decided this one would come three times or more around the first couple years of release) *Gummy Bear (Wouldn't stop talking about how he was going to end the world, so she planned to let him out once and then lock him back up in a Gummy Lair with company of some sort.) *Noob Bear (for a later on idea of a "Noob Shop" *Pro Bear (same thing but for a "Pro Shop" *Top Bear ( "Top Shop") *Spirit Bear (Planned to keep her locked up until a later date) *Mother Bear (Decided that she would talk to Spirit Bear before entering) *Tunnel Bear (A bear who just wanted to be in the game. She put him in a tunnel and then told him to attack anyone who comes near. all mobs etc are immortal, mother bear isn't that mean anymore) She added new shops, gear, challenges, honey for the bears, fields, caves, mobs, and even bees to make the honey. She respectively chose a few ideas to be under construction. She left the rest to the developer and went to talk to Spirit Bear. It is now the 11th of July. Onett has been working very hard on the updates. Very, very hard. He decided to persuade Mother Bear to come out for a bit. She is still, very, very sick. She was hesitant at first, but she took the opportunity. Onett assigned her to giving quests. They both decided that her terrible past life should be covered up. So she told stories about bees. Told stories of how she loved the environment. Told stories about how she wasn't ill. Told stories about her alive cubs still at camp. Spirit Bear finally had some common sense. She decided that killing isn't right. She decided that forcing people to play the game isn't right. So she asked Onett for a few days to prepare for questlines. Onett accepted and she worked 3 days without stopping writing a whole dialogue rambling and making up a website. She was very tired after that. Very tired, so she went to sleep for a couple of days. Until they came. Spirit Bear was greeted by beekeepers. She was very surprised. She even forgot a few of her lines. But it worked out just fine. She had a little nap after every quest. One Day, she looked down at the mountain. What a beautiful sight it was. But she saw that something was missing. Something very important to her. Mother Bear Category:Blog posts